Hermione's Screwed Up Life
by ArCHiE 1up
Summary: Right, this is an AU fic, about hermione and harry. i tend to get a bit carried away with summaries, so I'm not gonna really write one, just check it out if your interested!
1. Default Chapter

Right, this is my first ff on this site, so tell me what u think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It was raining, hard and fast. She ran down the slippery streets in her pajama bottoms and a tank top. She had wavy brown hair, about 5'5", chocolate brown eyes. Hermione's tears were imparing her vision slightly. Yeah, this fifteen-year-old was crying like mad. It was because of the latest fight she had had with her parents. One of their biggest ones ever, actually. She was scared, and there was only one place she felt safe when she was frightened, his house. So she was running as fast as she could to the next street over and 2 streets down, his house. You're probably wondering who he is. He happens to be Harry Potter. And Harry Potter happend to be her long-time boyfriend. The only safe place for her seemed to be in his arms. It was two thirty in the morning, but she wasn't worried about the time, he told her she was welcome there twenty-four seven, and this wouldn't be the first time she had taken him up on that offer. Almost there. Three more houses. Two more. She opened up the front gate, and ran into the backyard. She spotted his window and grabbed a rock. Hermione through it at the balcony window. Nothing. She did it again. Still nothing. 'Oh why hadn't she brought her key!' She was soaked and cold. She tossed another up at the window. A light came on in the room, 'His bedside lamp' she thought with a slight smile. His door on the balcony opened and he stepped out, wearing only pajama pants, his hands going up and down his arms to keep him warm on this chilly summer night. There he was. About 5'11'', sixteen-years-old, muscular, dark black hair, and bright green eyes. He squinted down to find Hermione standing there, shivering.  
  
"Hermione? Hang on, be right down." He hurried out of his room and down the steps, making so much noise his mom came out to investigate.  
  
"Harry, what on earth are you doing?"  
  
"What? Oh, nothing. Hermione is outside, just go back to bed, mom."  
  
"Is she alright?" She asked worriedly. Lily Potter had become like a second Mom to Hermione.  
  
"I don't know. Just go back to bed." He hurried through the kitchen to the back door and unlocked it, then ran outside to his girlfriend. He pulled her into his arms and lead her inside to the kitchen, his arms still on hers to keep her warm. He could tell she was crying so he pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione buried her face in his chest and cried, though calming down slightly as Harry began stroking her hair gently. "Sshhh, it's alright. Everything is gonna be ok." He whispered in her ear. He started to pull her upstairs, on the way to his room. As they got half-way up Harry's mom stopped them.  
  
"Hermione, is everything alright, dear?" She asked, coming up the stairs.  
  
"Everything's fine, Mrs. Potter. I just needed to get out of the house." Hermione said choking back more tears.  
  
"Oh...well if you want to talk about it...I'm here for you." She said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks, but I need to talk to Harry right now, maybe tomorrow I'll tell you about it." Hermione said with a smile. She appreciated Mrs. Potter very much, but right now she wanted Harry. She had always thought of Mrs. Potter as her mom. They were quite close, so she knew she would understand.  
  
"Alright, dear." She came up and hugged Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then gave Harry a quick kiss on th cheek. With that she proceeded down stairs after saying good night. Harry and Hermione continued upstairs to his room. He shut the door then turned to her.  
  
"Why don't you change into something dry and I'll go get something to drink. ok?" He asked. Hermione nodded her head and Harry went to his dresser to get a long tee shirt for her to wear. He closed the door then hurried down the stairs.  
  
She quickly changed and sat down on his bed. She had stopped crying and was trying to gain her composture, she looked a mess. Sighing, Hermione tossed her clothes in the corner. Harry was so good to her, and here she was waking up his family just because she had had a fight with her parents. There was a soft knock on the door, Harry checking if she was done changing. "You can come in now." she replied with a slight grin. 'He's so polite and caring' she thought. Harry came in and shut the door. He was holding two glasses of Sunny D, he knew it was Hermione's favorite drink so he made sure they always had some around the house. He sat down beside her and handed over her drink. Hermione took a sip as Harry leaned back on the bed in a lying down position, motioning for Hermione to come and lay beside him. She set her drink down and got under the covers with him. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"So, tell me all about it, Hermione."  
  
"Another fight with my parents" she turned to face him and sighed. "I swear I'm going to go mad one of these days! They drive me up the flippin' wall. They can't just leave me alone."  
  
"What was the fight about?" He asked causiously, Hermione, like him, didn't exactly have the greatest temper in the world. She could go off at anytime.  
  
Hermione's eyes glazed over a bit and she bit her lip. "Well, it started out with just a small fight about wanting to go to that 3 Doors Down, NIckleback, Puddle of Mud, and Breaking Benjerman concert with you-"  
  
"Wait! I thought they already said yes. I got the tickets already! They are like your favorite bands, there's no fucking way you're not going." Harry said, anger in his voice. Hermione had been looking forward to this concert for months, he made sure they got great seats and her parents weren't going to stop her from going with him, Harry thought angerly.  
  
"I know but they threaten to take it away all the time! So of course I get all p.o.'d and lash out on them. So then it goes into all sorts of shit that has happend over the past two or three years. Then they fight. So I'm stuck in the middle. I leave the room but they call me back in there. Holly wakes up and starts crying becuse they are fighting, so I'm trying to calm her down. Finally I'm about to beat the shit out of Holly because she won't shut up, mom's drunk as hell, and dad is tired and aggrivated. No one seemed to stop yelling. I had a headache from Hell by this time. Mom hits Dad and he holds her down. I take Holly back upstairs and tuck her in. She keeping crying so I stay with her awhile. When she fell asleep I went back downstairs. Dad is in the study, Mom is drinking beer in the living room, crying. She gets on me and finally I just got the hell out of there. Ten minutes later I show up at your house." Hermione finished, tears sliding gently down her cheeks. Harry pulled her closer to him and gently wiped her tears away.  
  
"Shh, baby, it's alright. don't worry. I promise it'll be alright. We will go to that, and all the other concerts we planned this summer."  
  
"It's not the concert, Harry. They're not going to stop me from going! It's the fact my parents treat me like shit and there's nothing I can do about it!"  
  
"I know, I know. But just think, a few more years and you can move out and move in with me!" Harry said with a evil grin. "Even though you practicaly already live here..."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Hey you wanna fight about it? 'Cause you know I'll win." Harry said, grabbing her wrists and pushing her on her back, with her wrists one on each side of her head and Harry hoovering over her, holding her down. She struggled but he was too strong for her. He began to tickle her. She was laughing and trying to tickle him in return but she had no chance.  
  
"Stop! Stop! Please, Harry, your parents will wake up and we'll get in loads of trouble!" Harry sighed and quit.  
  
"You ruined a perfect tickle fight! How could you?!?!"  
  
"Well, it was pretty easy, seeing how I'm the one being tickled!" She retorted, trying to push Harry off her. Harry just laugh softly and gave her his evil grin. "Uh-ho I don't like that look..."  
  
"You ruined my fun, I shall make you pay...you is in trouble..." Harry said wickedly as he slowly leaned down and covered her lips with his own. He kissed her chastely at first, then soon invaded her mouth with his tongue. One of his hands slid up to her neck, cupping her cheek while the other found its way in her soft hair. Hermione's arms went around his neck and pulled him down on her. They kissed passionately for awhile, finally coming up for breath. Then Harry continued to kiss her neck and his hands slid down her body, sending shivers down her spine. 'How can he make me feel like this!' Hermione giggled as he began kissing her bare stomach, and he genty lifted her shirt over her head, and began kissing her again. They played around a little longer then finally lying down to sleep. Harry gently kissed her forehead. "Good night baby." He whispered in her ear and pulled her close, "I love you."  
  
"Hmmmmm...I love you too." And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
When Hermione woke up the next morning she quickly put Harry's shirt she was wearing last night. Mr. and Mrs. Potter may highly of her, but Hermione didn't think they would approve of her sleeping beside Harry in nothing but her bra and underware. They trusted them together, alone and Hermione wasn't about to ruin it for her and Harry if his parents walked in for some reason, which they did all the time.  
  
Harry woke up when he felt Hermione shift out of his grasp and get out of his bed. He looked over and saw her picking up the shirt he had taken off her last night in a moment of passion. "What are you doing, baby?" He asked sleepily, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Hermione turned towards him as she finished pulling the shirt over her head. She crawled back on teh bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I don't think your parents would approve of my attire a second ago in from of you," she replied cheekily as Harry wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Probably not but I certainly approve of it!" Harry hands began creeping up her thighs and under her shirt, to her sides. Hermione simply smack his hands away. "What?" Harry asked, innocently, which earned him a look from Hermione. He pouted.  
  
"Not going to work, Potter." With that Hermione got up and went into Harry's bathroom, to the sink to bruch her teeth. "Damn," she said, coming out of the bathroom, carring her toothbrush. "You would think I live here, I have a flipin' toothbrush here! That's pathetic!"

Right I know its kinda short, but that's all I could come up with. I promise it will get better...hopefully. So REVIEW! tell me what ya think. good? bad? did it suck? k well let me know! seeya!


	2. Guess I'm not done yet!

Right, well that was certainly surprising, here I am, thinking no one wants to read my story, and when I say I'm gonna quit, I get reviews telling me not to, well certainly interesting! I thought about ir, and then decided that I will continue, I will write both of my fics, since I got some good feedback. Right, so first I will take care of the reviews, and then I will have another chapter out soon, I hope.

* * *

**Scorpo-1983: **I will hopefully have another chapter up soon, thanks for the review!

**Buffy-rulez: **I'm glad you liked it and hope to get another chapter our soon, thanks!

**Animechic9078: **Now, we don't want anything drastic happening, and I don't think I could live with myself if you happen to kick the bucket, so I will continue, atleast for your sake, I don't think I could let a coffin rest on my conscience! Thanks for the review!

**Deathrocks: **Thanks for the review, and I will continue the story!

**MissMyrtle: **Thanks for the advice on removing a story if I'm gonna stop writing it, I will remember that for the future, and I will update as soon as I write the next chapter!

**Yellowrosesinateacup: **Dude, I love the name, so unique! And don't worry, I will not leave you, I will post as soon as possible! Thank you for the review!

**SlytherinDamian: **I'm sorry, I didn't really think about removing it, but thanks for the suggestion, I will remember that for later references. I'm glad you see my stories promising, and I hope you continue to read them! Thanks!

* * *

Right, well I would like to thank all those who reviewed again, and I promise I will update ASAP! So, until next time, rock on, peace out, and don't smoke too much pot! 


End file.
